1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawers and drawer dividers for dividing drawer space, and more particularly to drawers furnished with L-shaped dividers cut to a desired length and placed within the drawer, and formed in any combination of width and length to fill the drawer bottom and providing individual compartments within it. Transversely mounted dividers may be mounted in a clip-on fashion to the upstanding L-shaped legs of the dividers to provide further division of the drawer space in selected ones of the previously formed spaces.
2. Related Art
The common U-shaped channel design having redundant vertical dividers that are back-to-back and face-to-face when placed in the drawer.
This drawer and adjustable drawer divider structure of the invention enables drawer space to be conveniently divided, and includes L-shaped dividers out to a desired length and placed within the drawer, and formed in any combination of width and length to fill the drawer bottom and providing individual compartments within it. The legs of the L-shaped dividers can be of various widths in either one or both directions to accommodate the depth of the drawer and the desired height of each compartment, with the length of the divider remaining the same. The legs resting on the bottom of the drawer may be cut to a custom size or an inert added to increase the area between the dividing walls of the lineal divider. Additional division of the drawer space is provided by transversely extending dividers that are mounted to the upstanding legs of desired ones of the L-shaped dividers. These transversely extending divers may include a number of snap-off portions to accommodate the width of the space being transversely further divided.
The invention provides virtually unlimited variable compartment sizes and shapes while utilizing drawer space more efficiently than other drawer divider structure such as the common U-shaped channel design, which has a redundant vertical legs that are back-to-back and face-to-face when placed in the drawer.
It is a primary feature of the invention that a number of variable compartment shapes and sizes may be provided in a drawer by altering the width of the legs of the L-shaped divider and the use of clip-on dividers mounted transverse to the upper leg portions of the L-shaped dividers.
It is a primary advantage of the invention that mere alteration of the width of either one or both legs of the L-shaped dividers and the additional transversely extending dividers enables a desired variation in the size and shape of the various compartments of the drawer.
Another advantage of the invention is that the L-shaped dividers may be made of any material usually used in the manufacture of drawers, such as wood, composite wood, plastic, metal, etc.